A front steering system of a vehicle allows a driver to steer front wheels of the vehicle. A rear steering system of a vehicle can steer rear wheels independently of the front wheels. The front steering system typically includes a steering wheel, a steering wheel angle sensor, a steering shaft connected to the steering wheel, a steering unit connected to the steering shaft and one or more members such as a tie rod connected to the steering unit and a wheel knuckle for the wheel. The steering wheel typically includes a hub connected to the steering shaft, an outer rim spaced from and surrounding the hub and a plurality of spokes interconnecting the hub and rim.
In most vehicles, when the wheels are aligned straight, the steering wheel is oriented such that the spokes of the steering wheel appear level in a home or neutral position. In some instances, the steering wheel may become misaligned during vehicle assembly or in the field, that is, the spokes of the steering wheel are no longer in the home or neutral position. Noticeable deviations from the home or neutral position are typically undesirable to a driver. In some instances, the steering wheel is aligned, but the vehicle may become misaligned, that is the steering wheel is no longer in the home or neutral position when the vehicle is traveling straight. Vehicle misalignment is typically undesirable to a driver.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for correcting such misalignments. It is also desirable to provide methods and systems for controlling steering systems to correct such misalignments, as well as to provide improved vehicles that include such methods and/or systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.